


Time's Forever Frozen Still / Застывши во времени

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely any angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Алек дарит Магнусу подарок, над которым трудился весь год.





	Time's Forever Frozen Still / Застывши во времени

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Time's Forever Frozen Still](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13037295)

Они встречались уже одиннадцать месяцев и за две недели до Рождества, Магнус едва видел своего парня. 

Охотник постоянно утверждал, что занят работой и все время извинялся за то, что не мог прийти. И Магнус знал, что Алек действительно был очень занят, ведь будучи Главой Нью-Йоркского Института, у него было множество обязанностей. Но ему не хватало того, что они вместе засыпали, не хватало поцелуев с пожеланиями доброго утра и спокойной ночи, а также обнимашек после работы со своим парнем. Лофт был уже не тот, без уютного присутствия Алека рядом с ним, его чашек от кофе в раковине и его запаха на всех вещах Магнуса. Сон шел тяжело, и он понял, что ему не хватало сильных рук охотника, обнимающих его, и мягкого похрапывания в ухо. 

В общем, это было ужасно.

Когда Алек все-таки смог прийти, у него были огромные мешки под глазами, и он был похож на ходячего зомби. Магнус, естественно, беспокоился, потому что Алек явно не спал. Он эгоистично желал, чтобы Алек вернулся домой, зная, что тот отлично сможет выспаться в кровати Магнуса. Но он вспомнил о выходных для них обоих на следующей неделе, на коих настоял Алек, чтобы они смогли справить свое первое Рождество вместе. И Магнус не мог дождаться ¬– как из-за Алека, страдающего недосыпом, так и из-за возможности провести время со своим парнем. 

Так, наступили Рождественские выходные, и Алек вернулся в лофт, выглядя намного более отдохнувшим, чем раньше. Но было что-то, засевшее в голове парня, что его отвлекало. Он каждый день часами пропадал в своем офисе, появляясь только поздней ночью, проскальзывая в кровать и целуя Магнуса, прежде чем моментально заснуть. 

И Магнус не знал, что и думать. Его неуверенность брала верх, и он стал беспокоиться, что не делает Алека счастливым. Но Алек казался счастливым. Так ведь? 

В канун Рождества Магнус решил, что с него хватит, и он собирался разобраться с Алеком. Что бы его не волновало, они разберутся с этим вместе. Было Рождесвто и последнее, чего хотелось Магнусу, так это ранить Алека. Но он просто не мог больше выносить того, что парень ходит по дому словно призрак.   
Но, когда он добирается до дома и открывает входную дверь, то видит Алека, сидящего на диване с нервной улыбкой на лице. Все мысли, которые вертелись в голове Магнуса, моментально испарились.

— Александр? Что происходит? 

Алек улыбается – на этот раз немного шире – и указывает Магнусу на место рядом с ним. 

— Присядь, пожалуйста. 

Что Магнус и делает, сидя теперь напротив Алека со скрещенными ногами. Алек ерзает на своем месте, что является первым признаком того, что он нервничает. Магнус пристально за ним наблюдает, отмечая, что парень определенно убрался и на нем одна из его лучших рубашек, купленная ему Магнусом. 

— Александр, детка, что такое?

Алек глубоко вдыхает и тянется себе за спину, вытаскивая аккуратно завернутый подарок, и протягивает его Магнусу.

— Я, эм… Я хотел бы подарить тебе часть подарка сейчас, если ты не против.

Магнус забирает сверток, но не прерывает зрительный контакт с Алеком. Его парень невероятно нервничал, и он понятия не имел почему. 

Но Алек просто указал ему открыть подарок, что Магнус и сделал. 

Внутри был фотоальбом в кожаном переплете – фотография парней на с их первого свидания на обложке. Магнус смотрит на фото, сделанное почти год назад, и улыбается, проводя по нему пальцами. Он поднял взгляд на Алека, который просто ему кивнул, так что Магнус открывает альбом. 

На каждой странице – фотография, расположенная в хронологическом порядке их отношений. Алек создал хронологию каждого момента. Внутри были фотографии со свиданий, путешествий, ленивых выходных, когда ни один из них не хотел вылезать из кровати. Были фотографии Магнуса, на которых он не знал, что его фотографируют – спящего в утреннем свете или свернувшегося на диване с книгой. Также были фотографии, события которых он ясно помнил – как, например, их день в Марокко. 

Под каждой фотографией была подпись, сделанная почерком Алека, с остроумными комментариями и записью каждого из воспоминаний. Магнус хихикнул, читая их, пораженный взглядом Алека на каждое событие, каждый момент. 

Магнус не мог сдержать слез, которые мокрыми дорожками струились по его щекам, пока он продолжал листать альбом. Алек полностью запечатлел их отношения, маленькие и большие моменты, а также все, что было между, и навсегда заключил их на этих страницах. 

Алек фотографировал все, что происходило между за все то время, что они вместе, доставая телефон и записывая эти воспоминания. Сначала Магнусу это показалось очень милым, ведь он думал, что Алек взбудоражен новизной их отношений и хочет запомнить и запечатлеть каждую секунду. Что было прекрасно, по мнение мага, потому что ему нравилось, насколько комфортно охотнику в этих отношения. 

Но время шло, и Алек все еще продолжал делать множество фотографий, и Магнусу стало любопытно. Он не особо об этом задумывался и никогда не спрашивал, но это мысль всегда крутилась у него на задворках сознания. 

И теперь, когда он точно знал, что делал Алек, его сердце грозилось вырваться из груди, настолько оно было наполнено любовью. 

В конце альбома было несколько пустых страниц, без фотографий или записей. На одной из них Магнус обнаружил стикер – «Для будущих воспоминаний, потому что наша история длиннее, чем год».

Магнус посмотрел на Алека, его зрение потеряло четкость из-за слез, и парень смотрел на него в ответ. Он все еще нервничал, но уже не так сильно.

— Александр, я – я не знаю, что сказать. 

Алек тяжело сглотнул, беря Магнуса за руку. 

— Именно поэтому я так отдалился в последнее время, и мне очень жаль. Я просто… мне нужно было время, чтобы сделать его, когда ты не был бы рядом, – он нервно потер шею. – Тебе нравится? 

Магнус кивнул прежде, чем Алек закончил говорить.

— Я в восторге, дорогой. Мне очень нравится. 

Алек улыбнулся – широко и искренне – прежде чем его нервозность снова взяла свое.

— Я не был уверен, что тебе подарить. Я знаю, как много значит для тебя Рождество, и хотел, чтобы все было идеально. Но я помню, что на нашем втором свидании ты упомянул, что хотел бы делать больше фотографий, чтобы помнить каждую мелочь. 

У Магнуса перехватило дыхание. 

— Ты планировал это с нашего второго свидания?

Алек лишь пожал плечами, улыбаясь. 

— Я хотел подарить тебе что-то на будущее, когда… ты знаешь… когда меня больше не будет. Что-то, на что ты мог бы оглянуться, и что заставит тебя улыбаться. 

На этом Магнус потрясенно замолчал. Он крепко прижал альбом к груди, наконец, вдыхая. Потому что никто за все четыре века не делал ничего подобного для него. Никто никогда не прислушивался к нему, не заботился и не планировал ничего такого. Он никогда не чувствовал себя услышанным кем-то и не был настолько любим. Потому что Алек сделал этот альбом не для того, чтобы Магнус помнил о нем, об их отношениях. Нет, он подарил его Магнусу, чтобы у того была причина улыбнуться, когда Алека не станет. И это, наверное, самая приятная вещь, которую кто-либо для него делал. 

Он пытался придумать, как выразить все это словами, но ничего не шло на ум. Вместо этого, он отложил альбом на кофейный столик, притягивая Алека к себе. Он уткнулся головой Магнусу в плечо, и маг прижал его к себе крепче, упиваясь чувством этой близости. Пытаясь передать все свои чувства прикосновением. 

— Спасибо, Александр. Словами не выразить, как много это значит для меня. 

Алек кивнул ему в плечо, и Магнус мог почувствовать его улыбку. 

—Знаю, что это немного слащаво, но таким и должно быть Рождество, так ведь?

Магнус немного отстранился, посмеиваясь. По щеке Алека катилась слеза, и Магнус ее вытер, прижав ладонь к его щеке.

— Люблю слащавость, и люблю тебя. 

Алек повернул голову и нежно поцеловал Магнуса в ладонь. 

Они просидели так всю ночь, держа друг друга в объятиях и листая альбом. Они смеялись (и немного плакали), переживая лучшие моменты их отношений.

И можно с уверенностью сказать, что это было лучшее Рождество Магнуса.


End file.
